Night Stars
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: For PJO Ship Weeks! This is a fluffy oneshot set before Thalia and Luke find Annabeth. Thalia tries to discover what her journey with Luke might mean to the both of them. But what happens after an alleged monster attack and yet another tiring night? I suck at summaries, but I swear it's better than it sounds!


**It's summer! Yeah, so, sorry I've been MIA for, like, almost a year. I know that many readers are disappointed, trust me I know the feeling, but school was pretty hectic and I've realized that both my stories are going to be really slow moving (like only updates during school breaks) and I hope you all still enjoy them. Thank you to all my readers and again, I am incredibly sorry.**

**On other news, I really wanted to jump on board for PJO Ship Weeks. So here I am, enjoy Thuke!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the night sky. "There's the Big Dipper." Luke pointed out.

We were both currently laying on a hillside with a small fire a few feet back. Luke and I were completely exhausted from fighting and avoiding monsters all day that we decided to risk it and camp out for the night. Today was worse than most, on fortunate days we would only encounter a monster or two, but today was as if they had put a tracking device on us. I guess being a child of the freaking all-powerful Zeus doesn't help either, I probably would be better off having a bright blue and red blinking siren and yelling _here I am!_

Anyways, I hate the fact that Luke was trying to point out all the constellations to me. Like I already didn't know them. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Luke." I scoffed.

For once the night was actually peaceful, it was almost like we were normal teenagers sitting under the clear skies and gleaming stars. But my mind contradicted itself, _yeah right, two teenagers who are runaways that only have a few granola bars to eat._

Luke nudged my shoulder. "Hey, Thals. Something wrong?" he asked.

I took my attention away from the stars and looked at his face. The vibrant firelight emanating from the fire created a harsh shadow. His jawline was sharp and jagged, hair white from the moon, eyebrows knit tight in concern, casting an evil glow. I shivered. He almost seemed to be the troubled one.

I shook my head. "No, nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? C'mon Thalia, if anyone knows you, it's me and I know that something is bothering you." He grabbed my hand and I was glad that the light wasn't great because then he would have seen my blush.

"Where are we going, Luke?" He opened his mouth to respond, but I kept going. "We are two teenagers who have no money and no destination, do you really think that we can ever have a better life? There are monsters, real monsters out there that want to take our lives, don't you think we're fighting a lost cause? No one out there cares for us, we won't make it." I got up as I rambled and walked back to our excuse for a campsite.

As I sat on the grass, Luke sat beside me and wrapped a worn blanket around my shoulders. I shrugged it off, but he draped it on again and hugged me.

"We're going to a safer place." he assured. I was about to retort, but this time he cut me off. "I don't know where it is, and I don't know how long it'll take, but I know it's worth it. And as long as you'll fight for it, with me, I'll be there too. We've made it this far Thals, we can make it farther. It's you and I now."

I sighed. "And if there isn't one?"

He tilted my chin so our eyes met. "Then we'll fight together, until we find one. Then at least we'll have each other." I stared at his bright, blue eyes and saw hope, sadness, and pain. And I also saw something else, something that I couldn't read.

"Together." I said.

"Together." he repeated.

I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat in silence, then abruptly there was a _crack_! of a twig. Quickly, we both spun our heads to the direction of the noise. "I got this one, Thals." Luke jumped up from his spot with his dagger readied in his hand.

"No way, Luke. You took the other one, and you _promised_ me that I could have the next." I put on the puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

He grudgingly sighed and finally said, "Fine."

I smirked and tip-toed towards the sound. With my spear in one hand and lurking though the bushes, I saw only forest ground, but I was poised for an attack. Five minutes passed and nothing. Yet I sensed something following me, I could hear its footsteps, the rustling of leaves and that same _crack! _I kept walking and walking, until there was a shadow behind me, and I turned swiping a foot underneath me, tripping my opponent. It landed with a large, _thud. _

"Ouch! Thals!" Luke put his hands up in front of him signaling "surrender."

I groaned, "Luke! You scared me! I told you I had this one!" I put my spear away and stuck out my hand, I took his, pulling him to his feet.

"Well, you took too long and I was worried about you!" he defended.

"Awwww, is Lukey Wukey afraid that I'm gonna get hurt?" I said in my best baby voice.

His blush made a tomato jealous. "No! I realized that if you took so long, it probably meant that the monster had already captured you or something and you would have needed my help." Luke replied smugly. I scoffed and swung my hand at the back of his head. My goal was succeeded when he yelped. Oops, probably swung too hard and considering it was his head, oh well.

"Do not under estimate me, Luke Castellan." I glared.

Luke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Thals." he said, grabbing my arm. "I memorized the trail back, the noise was probably a squirrel or something." I hesitantly followed him back, not convinced.

**~ line break ~**

When we arrived back at our campsite, the fire had died down and Luke tended to it adding some more firewood.

"What if it was a monster?" I inquired, not satisfied with his previous answer.

"If it was a monster it probably would've attacked by now, most of them aren't very bright." he reasoned. "You should probably get some sleep, it's getting late, I'll take first shift."

I curled up in a not so comfortable position, (I mean, how comfortable can you get sleeping on bare ground?) and picked up the blanket from the ground.

"Luke?"

He glanced up from the fire. "Hmm?"

"You know, I don't think there are many monsters around here, I mean we've been okay for a few hours." He stared at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I guess what I'm saying is that you can probably sleep too, I know you're tired."

Luke seemed indecisive for a minute, but by the dark circles underneath his eyes, I could tell he wanted to give in. "Okay." he breathed and at that moment I shivered. Stupid body temperature. Luke grinned. "Cold?"

"Kinda." was my reply, eyes getting heavy.

He came over and scooped me into his arms, knowing I was too tired to protest. "Night, Thals." Luke said, kissing me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warm arms. What I didn't expect, Luke kissed me on the lips afterwards.

* * *

**Awww, I just shriveled up in fluff right there. Yeah, it wasn't great and I think it was quite OOC, but I gave it my best shot. I don't know why I had such a hard time with this one actually, Thuke is one of my favourite PJO couples. I might continue this, I'm not sure because I have a few ideas that take place after this oneshot. Anyway, hopefully I'll update my other stories soon, but right now I'm gonna do a few oneshots for PJO Ship Weeks. Thank you and enjoy your summer! ;)**


End file.
